


We Could Be So Cliche

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up, Engagement, M/M, Solangelo Week, Ten Years Later, baby theres some fireworks, bianca is alive in the beginning but dies later, solangelo, the word sex comes up like once lmao, theres a breif wedding scene, this is bad yikes, throughout the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: As the fireworks started to go off, Nico glanced over at Will’s face. The different colors were brightening his face; first pink, then blue, then green, then pink again, then purple, and so on. With each firework, Will’s smile grew bigger. Nico could feel his own smile grow bigger as he watched.“Pinky promise me,”Nico whispered, sticking out his little finger with the hand that was holding his forgotten-about-cone. “We do this every year.”Will nodded, linking their pinkies.(four times Nico and Will watched the fireworks together, one time they set off their own)Prompt is "Aged Up/'Ten Years Later'" - Day 2 of Solangelo Week 2018





	We Could Be So Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to wait to write the last two scenes for engagement/marriage (and extend them obviously) but i came up with a better idea so yay u get more
> 
> i hope this is good i spent literally all day writing it lmao. hopefully my fics will get better as the week goes on

 

_I._

 

   “Next in line,” the bored teen running the ride called out. Nico smiled at Bianca, who gave him a thumbs up from outside the gate, and stepped up to the cage.

   The guy glanced at Nico. “You need someone to ride with,” he said. “Is there anybody who can ride with you?”

   Nico’s voice shook as he spoke. “No.”

   The teen shrugged. “Sorry, kid.”

   As Nico started to walk towards the exit gate, a kid with blonde curly hair ran up. “Wait! I’ll ride with him,” he said with a smile, revealing a missing tooth.

   Nico smiled gratefully at the kid. Together they climbed into the cage. As they moved together up the ride as people were loaded into this next cage.

   “I’m Will, and I’m ten,” the blonde said.

   “I’m Nico. I’m 10 too,” Nico responded, smiling softly. “Were you also alone?”

   “No, I was with my friends Lou Ellen and Cecil, but they’ll be okay together. They’re a few carts under us.” There was silence, neither of them knowing what to say next. “You have pretty eyes,” Will continued.

   Nico could feel his cheeks heat up, thankful for the darkness of the cart so that Will couldn’t see his face. Before he could respond, the ride started and they were being thrown around and spinning. They were screaming, but out of fun and not out of fear.

   When the ride ended, the two bounded out of the cart and ran to their families. As Nico went to his father and sister, he watched Will run over to a lady with blonde hair that was a bit darker than his and green eyes; freckles were scattered across her nose and hands. Two kids walked over them, one a tan girl with short black hair and the other, a Chestnut-haired boy. Nico assumed those were the friends Will was talking about.

   “How was it?” Bianca asked him, breaking his gaze from the boy. She glanced over to where he was just looking. “Whose that?”

   “That’s Will, he had to ride with me. It was really fun,” he smiled widely. Binca smiled back down at him. Nico’s father, who was on the phone, turned around. “I gotta get home, Nicholas,” he said. “I have a really important business call that I can’t take here.”

   Nico’s smile dropped. “Okay,” he said sadly.

   As they were starting to leave, Will ran over to Nico.

   “Are you leaving already?” he asked, disappointment crossing his face.

   “Yeah, my dad has to get home.”

   “Oh, well you could stay and hang out with us! Kayla and Austin are at home with a babysitter, so my mom is already bringing us around, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind one more.”

   By this point, Will’s mom, Lou Ellen, and Cecil had already made their way over. After a few words exchanged between Mr. di Angelo and Ms. Solace, Nico was hugging his father and Bianca goodbye before he bounded over to the other three kids that he had quickly made friends with. Ms. Solace, or Naomi as she told Nico to call her (not that he ever would), took them to a few more rides before she reminded them that, since it was the last night of the fair, fireworks would be going off soon. They bought ice cream and found a good stop to sit and watch the sky.

   As the fireworks started to go off, Nico glanced over at Will’s face. The different colors were brightening his face; first pink, then blue, then green, then pink again, then purple, and so on. With each firework, Will’s smile grew bigger. Nico could feel his own smile grow bigger as he watched.

   “Pinky promise me,”Nico whispered, sticking out his little finger with the hand that was holding his forgotten-about-cone. “We do this every year.”

   Will nodded, linking their pinkies.

   Naomi smiled, watching the exchange.

_II._

 

   Five years later, Nico was back at the fair with Will. They had gone every year on the last day since then. Every year, they got ice cream together before sitting on that same park bench they sat on when they were ten.

   This week was a bit different, however. This year, Will and Nico were on a date, rather than going as friends. Which, really was the same thing except i _t was a date with this boy that Nico has really liked for a really long time._

   To say that they were both nervous was an understatement. They both had been on a few “dates” in the past two or three years, but none of them really meant anything to either of the boys like this one did.

   However, after the initial awkwardness, they settled into their usual routine, joking and teasing each other like it meant nothing to them when it really meant everything.

   They played a few games, resulting in Will winning a giant stuffed black dog with red eyes. Nico decided after a while to call her Mrs. O’Leary.  Afterward, they bought ice cream. Nico got vanilla while Will got chocolate and vanilla twist, the same thing even after five years.

   They decided instead of waiting around for the fireworks to start, they could go on the Ferris wheel. Although the line was treacherously lined, they were able to score the last cart.

They weren’t at the top when the Ferris wheel stopped, but it didn’t matter anyway. Being there with Will was all Nico needed, even without the perfect cliches.

Will was already perfectly cliche as it was, anyway. As soon as the Ferris wheel stopped, Will brought their intertwined fingers up to his lips and kissed Nico’s hand. Nico’s face flushed, and before he knew it, Will’s lips were on his.

He heard the fireworks going off behind them as Will let go of his hand and cupped Nico’s face. It all was a bit overwhelming, and yet so perfect at the same time.

 

_III._

 

   When they were 20, Will nearly 21, they found themselves in a house together, only a town or so over from the town they first met at. The fair had rolled around again, the same week it always had. The two of them had broken tradition a bit from their pinky promise ten years ago, but they were determined to attend this year on the last day.

   Unfortunately, the universe decided to play a cruel trick on them, and Nico caught a nasty cold the day of.

   “I don’t understand,” Nico whined through his stuffed nose and sore throat. “How did I even catch a cold in August?” All Will could really do was give sympathetic comments and all the comfort he had to his boyfriend.

   However, Will did have a backup plan. It wasn’t one that could cure Nico or get them to the fair, but it did mean that they could see the fireworks together. Just not in the way they had originally planned.

   He knocked softly on the door of their shared bedroom, knowing Nico might be asleep but hoping he’s not. Thankfully, a soft “come in,” came from inside the room. Will pushed open the door to find Nico laying down on the bed, half awake as he watched Grey's Anatomy on his laptop.  The volume was nearly silent, and the brightness was almost all the way down. Nico was lazily stroking Mrs. O’Leary, the puppy they had gotten together recently and Nio had promptly named after the stuffed animal Will won him all those years ago, as she napped next to him.

Will came and sat down at the end of the bed as Nico paused the episode. Mrs. O’Leary perked a head up and stumbled over to Will to greet her other dad.

   “I have a surprise for you,” Will smiled. Nico said nothing, though he raised an eyebrow when Will got up and closed his laptop.

   “Will,” Nico started as Will helped him sit up. “You can’t have sex with me when I’m sick.”

   Will laughed at his comment. “That’s not exactly what I had in mind. I think this surprise might actually be better,”

   Nico snorted. “Must be pretty damn good then,” he muttered.

   Before he could say anything else, Will scooped Nico (blankets and all) into his arms. Nico giggled, swatting Will weakly as the blonde brought him outside, Mrs. O’Leary following at his heels. Will brought him to the front yard where he had laid out another blanket in the grass.

   “Will,” Nico said again, but this time it was softer and full of surprises happiness.

   When Nico didn’t continue, Will filled in for him. “I wanted you to be able to see the fireworks. It won’t be the best view, but I hope it’s better than watching from a window. And I brought noise canceling headphones if the noise becomes too much, and paper so we can still talk by passing notes. I know its not the best but-”

   “Will,” Nico interrupted. The amusement was returning to his voice, but Will could hear the sincerity when he spoke. “It’s perfect.”

  
_IV._

 

   Nico truly didn’t want to go to the fair that year.

   “It’s tradition,” Will argued. “One that you started.”

   Nico knows he started the tradition. But when you get to be 25, there are more important things to think about and do in the time that would be spent at this fair. Besides, they were too old for it to be socially acceptable for them to go on any of their favorite rides. All they really would do there at that age was drink beer and catch up with childhood acquaintances. Which, to be honest, wasn’t on Nico’s agenda for the night.

   “Please,” Will begged. “Just go on one round of the Ferris wheel with me.” Which, Nico finally agreed to because there was really no saying no to Will.

   They went about ten minutes before the fireworks started and immediately got online for the wheel. To Will’s delight, they were put in the same cart that they were in when Will first kissed him.

   This year, when the Ferris wheel stopped, it stopped at the top.

   “Okay,” Will started, standing up. “I don’t know how much time I have to say this before we get to the bottom, so I’m going to go quick.”

Before Nico could say anything, Will continued. “Nico di Angelo. I may not have known it fifteen years ago, but I have loved you since the day I met you. I knew when I kissed you in this exact cart ten years ago that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Life hasn’t been perfect since then, and although we’ve had our ups and downs, we’ve always found our way back to this fair one way or another. Even if it means watching the fireworks from our front yard,” Will’s eyes sparkled. Nico could feel his eyes tearing up in the warm August air.

Will looked around their cart for a second. “S’pose there's no room to get down one knee,” he muttered to himself before pulling a small black box out of the pocket in the flannel he was wearing.

“Nico, will you marry me?” he asked, voice nearly a whisper as he popped open the box.

Nico said nothing; he just bolted up from his seat and pulled Will into a kiss. As if timed, the fireworks went off behind them.

Beneath their feet, the cart started moving down, and they were thrown onto the seat behind them.

Nico laughed, his face inches from Will’s face. Slowly, Will pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on to his finger. Tears were sliding down both of their cheeks, but it didn’t matter because Nico has never been so happy

For a second, nobody spoke. Then, “you know, I asked them to stop our cart at the top,” Will whispered against Nico’s cheek. Nico giggled.

“Of course you did, you beautiful, cliche idiot,” he said, rolling his eyes with a smile before pulling Will into a kiss.

 

  _+1_

 

Five months later on the same exact day, Nico found himself not at the fair, but in a suit and standing at the altar with a man he was so proud to call his future. All of Will’s family is there, as well as Lou Ellen and Cecil. Nico has no family left but he invites his closest friends that he’s made throughout the years, soon to be Will’s friends as well. Their wedding was outside and at night, so when he and Will shared their first kiss as husbands, fireworks went off behind them. Neither of them could have asked for anything more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @solange-lol !!
> 
> also follow the solangelo week tumblr (im a mod) @solangeloweek for updates throughout the week.
> 
> if this is the first time youre hearing about solangelo week and you want to contribute, dont worry, theres still time !! there are prompts for the entire week, though you do not have to complete the entire week (personally im challenging myself to do it because im bad at this sort of thing). late submissions are also accepted !!


End file.
